i am not fantasizing about Potter's lips
by Godric's quill22
Summary: after harry is sent to the hospital wing, Draco pays him a visit to see if he was okay.(basically,the cut out scenes of CoS) this is the first drarry i wrote and i didn't post it because somehow,it felt unpractical. hope you like it though. love to hear your opinions :)
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's P. O. V.**  
I've never been this scared in my life. Okay so way. This is absolutely the most scared I've been in my life, and to think it's because I'm afraid, more like concerned, over Potter's life, is un-fucking-believable. Preposterous!  
I hate the little twat for so many reasons.1,he rejected my offer of friendship the moment we met.2,he's annoyingly brave.3,he's too good-brilliant even- at quiddich.4,he's the only one who breaks school rules and gets awarded points. How sick is that? and the most annoying part is that because he's always with the Weasel and the mud blood, they get triple points for breaking school rules.  
Last year, they were given, after all calculations, points for confronting the troll and taking him down. Merlin, did those three have an end? And then, they'd been awarded 50 points each- I think Potter had 60-for exposing, or whatever they did, the dark Lord. Even stupid Neville Longbottom had been awarded 10 points-the old coot had said something about standing up to your friends. And me, nothing! I'm a Malfoy, for crying out loud!  
In my guts, I know something is up this year too. Harry Potter has proven to be that sort of person. He could not abide by rules if his life depended on it. Eager to know everything. Damn that Gryffindor bravery. He and the weasel have already been on adventure number 1 when they stole the flying car. Flying car! My god.  
Granted, Potter loses more points in professor Snape's class than he gains for Gryffindor in general. That man is the only one who seems to openly detest Potter. It's like nature or whatever force controls the world likes Potter, and no matter how I try, I just couldn't match him in anything.  
Potter had friends-real friends-even if they're an appalling combination, whereas he was lucky enough to get Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Potter had the love, respect and admiration of his colleagues and housemates whereas I have their fear. That's not so fun.  
Potter was better in quiddich. Yes, he is the youngest seeker of the century and he'd lived up to that name. Twice. Even with a tempered broom last year, he'd caught the snitch. And just today, he'd managed to catch the snitch even though that stupid bludger had crashed into his arm.  
The surprising think is, I was scared. I tried making conversation anytime he was within hearing distance even though my idea of it was to taunt him. Besides, what other approach would he have responded to? For a moment, when I saw him fall, I made to move to him but I'd seen the look on my father's face and stayed put.  
I've not been able to get him out of my head and the image of him with his bones all melted from Professor Lockhart's spell. The useless son of a wand! How could he think nonexistent bones were better than broken ones? Potter had been horrified, and his face had made me smile  
And why the hell do I care? I have no idea.  
I waited till I was sure that everyone was at dinner and left for the hospital wing, hoping against all hope that his friends, as well as madam Pomphrey, had left. I didn't really think far ahead to what I'd do if he was awake but thank Merlin He was asleep or unconscious when I opened the door. I moved cautiously towards the bed and sat by him. He looked vulnerable. And less annoying than he did on a normal day. He looked beautiful too. I reached out and tentatively brushed my knuckles against his soft cheeks. He moaned, but didn't wake up. Maybe it was a potion he was given. I smiled, then all of a sudden, an emotion I didn't know gripped me and wrapped itself around my heart. Funny, I'd never thought of my heart before now.  
I started slowly "don't you dare remain unconscious for long, do you hear me?" Then paused. "it's not the same without your annoying face, and it's only been a day. And s much as I want to kill you for everything you have that I don't have, I think I love you. What? No. That didn't come out right. God, what I meant was that I care what happens to you. I can't even imagine a Hogwarts without you. It'd be like...like a Hogwarts without me, for you. I hope that terrifies you as much as it terrifies me. No one to yell at, no one to poor out all your frustrations on. Damn it, since when did I start to count on you to make my day? You're the only person who's not wary of me. You don't fear me either. Although I think Granger and the weasel don't, they do hold back sometimes, but you? You just let it all out. I know I've been terrible to you but please wake up ok? I want to see that smile again, even if at a distance" I bent down and kissed his forehead "you're adorably annoying, and even though my butt hurts from that nasty fall at quiddich, don't you ever scare me like that again" I finished and felt tears run down my cheeks and disappear into Harry's hair.  
"Shit!"I jerked up "I'm a Malfoy, I do not cry. I'm not supposed to cry. Shit, why am I crying? You git! Just wake up already" I wiped away the tears and sighed. When Harry still didn't wake up, I threateningly said "well you better be awake by tomorrow night or else, I'll come back here and hex you into unconsciousness forever" I smiled down at him, so tempted to kiss him. What? no. I am not fantasizing about Potter's lips. This is not happening thought and left, just a few minutes before Granger, Weasley and some Gryffindors stepped in.  
"are you okay, Draco?"Pansy asked from her spot in front of the fireplace.  
"yeah I'm fine" god help me, now that Pansy has started an interrogation.  
"You've not been acting right since we came back from the game"  
"and what is me acting right?"  
"I don't know" she frowned, "but not like this." yeah right.  
"I said I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
"Do you think Harry's going to be alright?"  
I looked at her in shock "how the hell am I supposed to know that? And what do you care? You don't even like him"  
"Yes, that's no news. But I don't hate him enough to wish 'no bones' for him. Maybe just a few hexes that'll last 30 minutes or so, but nothing serious, and definitely not that. He's still in the hospital you know? He didn't show up for supper."  
"And you noticed." somehow, that statement managed to sound like a badly phrased question  
"yes I did. I always notice. I also noticed you weren't there. So did everyone"  
"So what, they think I was cooking up an evil plan?" She rolled her eyes like I was a silly child. "I don't know what they were thinking so let's start with what I was thinking. i thought you weren't okay but since you claim to be alright, i'll let it go. Where were you anyway? Because obviously, you weren't here"  
"I was out walking."  
She sat up gleefully. As if she'd just solved an ancient mystery. "It's affecting you too, isn't it? But last year, he had a spelled broom and you didn't care. If I remember quite accurately, you were ecstatic about it."  
"Because last year, I was in the stands and I didn't know how good he was. And last year, his bones weren't turned to naught by some useless know- it- all professor who wouldn't even know shit, if it was staring him in the face. My god, where did old Dumbledore get them from!?" I yelled and a few-actually all the-heads turned to look at me. i turned and headed to my room to pick up my bathing supplies. There is never a day that I don't bath without sleeping and today won't be an exception.  
I slept and dreamt of arguing with Harry, then all of a sudden, we were kissing passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up and took his time to Analize his surroundings. The hospital wing. He groaned and tried to sit up but it was as if his body was spelled to the bed.

He remembered what happened when he'd caught the snitch. Yes! He'd caught the snitch. In your face Malfoy. He grinned for a short while and frowned. "Malfoy?" the name triggered something. A memory? A dream? Yes it's got to be a dream because there's no way Malfoy would tell him he cared for him and there is absolutely no way he even cared.

Instinctively, he reached across his forehead and felt a tingling there. "that's just my imagination" he mumbled, but then his whole face, at least the part that dream Malfoy touched, started tingling too "what the-" he reached into his hair and felt moisture. No,it could be sweat, water from a wet napkin or just moisture from the room. Or it could be tears from Malfoy's eyes. That subdued him and he sunk further into the mattress. He recalled the dream vividly, like it was real but it wasn't He felt the spell around him loosen and sighed. Not long after, Dobby came in with all his tears and sneezing and confessions. Jeez, what did he do to deserve that elf?

He only had enough time after Dobby had done the signature disappearing stunt to jump into bed just as Dumbledore, Madam Pomphrey and Mcgonagall brought in a seemingly dead Collin Creevey. His fears were alienated when Dumbledore had said that he'd only been petrified. Somehow, he was glad the boy was unconscious. There's nothing worse than waking up in a hospital bed with the flash of a camera in your face.

The year so far hadn't been all that great for him and he feared that Dobby was right to have thought that terrible things were about to happen and now, Dumbledore was saying that the school was no longer safe and the chamber of secrets has been opened again. Again. Which means it's been opened before.

His thoughts were drawn back to the blond-haired boy again and the last thing he saw before going to bed was the silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy.

-X-

The next day he was released from the hospital and he was glad that at least his bones would be going back to sat down with his friends to eat lunch as a couple of them welcomed him with happy cheers. Hermione seemed to be explaining something complex to Ron and he smiled. He looked up and saw Malfoy staring at him. Their eyes met and held for a while before Malfoy looked down at his plate and resumed eating.  
"I see Potter's finally awake from his beauty sleep" Draco taunted after lunch when they met in the hallway on their way to potions.  
"Yes, and I feel relaxed. Are you constipated? No? Jeez you need some of that beauty sleep and maybe, ,just maybe, you'll be able to catch the snitch next time around." Harry replied and the Gryffindors behind him "oohed". He left Malfoy standing there, surprised and- and hurt? No, that can't be. He refused to turn around and look back at him. God, he felt terrible and that did his head in. He knew he had to face his fears, as well as confusion about Malfoy.  
So what if Malfoy loved him, which he didn't, what then? Nothing., was the automatic answer.  
-X-

Snape paired them when lessons begun, much to Harry's horror. That evil man seemed to know exactly when they were at odds. Malfoy remained in his seat at the back of the class so Harry stood up from his and moved towards him. Ron gave him a sympathetic look and Harry figured Malfoy was going to make his life miserable for what he said to him earlier. He sat down stiffly and Snape waved his wand across the board to reveal the assignments. They were to brew a sleeping draught. Harry stared at the cauldron, then at Malfoy, who was yet to say anything or crink his nose like he always does " I'll read the steps and arrange the ingredients so you'll brew the potion." Harry offered.

"i don't need a book to tell me how to brew a sleeping draft"

"so what do we do first?"

" gather the ingredients and sort them with 4 sprigs of Lavendar, standard ingredient, flobberworm mucus and 4 valerian springs. We'll add them I that order. Don't worry, I'll do the brewing" Malfoy said softly. -Not at all like he normally does-

"Okay" Harry said. They worked in silence for a long time with Malfoy doing most of the work .Everyone, including Harry, was surprised. He kept stealing glances at the other boy and be didn't even snap at him like he normally did. They finished their potion in record time. Malfoy bottled it and took it to Snape for marking. The man stared at him strangely but said nothing. He returned to his seat and put his head on the table. Harry kept staring at him, openly now, with a worried expression on his face. He didn't want to be responsible for this new Malfoy but he knew he was.

If he thought he hated Malfoy when he was being a sharp pain in the ass, he hated this new person more, and he hated himself for the role he played in making it happen.

The class ended, and Malfoy left without a word. Harry hoped Malfoy would get over his mood soon.

That didn't happen.

As he sat at the table two weeks later, smiling and hoping not to be talked to, he looked up and saw Malfoy with a little frown on his face. He didn't stop smiling- he couldn't stop.

News of Hermione being petrifies got to them fast enough as Harry made his way with his Gryffindor teammates to the Quiddich field for practice. They rushed to the hospital to visit Hermione. With nothing to say he left the hospital and after McGonagall's long list of rules, headed for the quiddich field.

It was already dark. How had time gone by so fast and how had a relatively bright day turned so gloomy?


	3. Chapter 3

Draco saw Harry leaving and followed him. He saw him sit in the grass and moved cautiously towards him. He seemed defeated and a couple of months back, before he realized he loved Harry, he'd have been thrilled. He might have even drawn it to him so he'd know that he had seen him in that state. But now, all he wanted to do was console him. He had no idea how he was going to do that but he just knew that it would be more difficult because Harry was awake.

"Potter" he said, when he got close enough

"Malfoy" Harry replied, looking at him suspiciously, but strangely, without the much anticipated scorn in his eyes. Draco didn't know what to think about that.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I come here to think" Malfoy replied, sitting down beside Harry. From the look on Harry's face, he had not expected a sane answer.

"Oh. I uh … I'm- I'm sorry about the stuff I said the other day."

"The sorting hat was definitely right to put you in Gryffindor. Merlin! The one time you feel like you hurt someone, even if the person deserved it, you feel so terrible, you have to apologize. I know I wouldn't. That's the difference between us."

"Yeah whatever" Both boys sat there in silence for a long time, then Harry fell back and rested his head on his arm.

Draco followed suit, taking it as a good sign that Harry had neither left nor asked him to."Harry sighed and mumbled "maybe Dobby was right"

"Dobby?"

"Yes. Dobby. He's a house elf who visited me at home. He warned me not to come to school. He said terrible things were about to happen at Hogwarts"

"Why didn't you listen to him?"

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid?"

"For me, no. For the people I care about, yes. I don't want anyone I know to die just because Voldemort hates me."

"You should have listened to Dobby. He always speaks the truth"

"You know him?"

"Yes. He's our house elf"

"You don't treat him right"

"I do. When I can. My father gets angry when I treat them well but I like Dobby. He's very...emotional"

"Then why don't you set him free? It only takes a piece of garment"

"I know. But that means I'll beat the receiving end of the full wrath of my father"

"Oh."Harry said. "So you won't be furious if I found a way to free him?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Harry Potter always has to be the hero. No, i won't be furious"

"Maybe I'll punish him a little before setting him free"

"Why?"

"Oh for a lot of reasons. Like dropping my cousin's cake on my aunt's head when I was standing there and getting me into trouble, like blocking the passageway to platform 9 3/4 for Ron and me,"

"That's why you stole the car?"

"Yes. We didn't really steal it. We just borrowed it"

"Mmm, if you say so. What else did Dobby do? So far, he seems to only be trying to protect you"

"Yeah I know. But causing that bludger to chase me? That wasn't a thrilling experience"

"It was Dobby?"

"Yes"

"But why would he do that? What was he hoping to achieve?"  
To get me out of here..?"

"How do you know all this?"

"He visited me in the hospital when I was admitted, but come to think of it, he's punished himself enough"  
"Lots of stuff must have happened in the hospital. You've changed since then"  
"I have? How?"  
"Oh I don't know. You just seem preoccupied and stuff. So ... am I right? Did something interesting happen apart from Dobby's visit?"  
"Part from Dumbledore worriedly saying that their fears have been confirmed and that the chamber of secrets has been opened again?"  
"He told you that?"  
"No. He thought I was asleep then. And I was, earlier on. That's when I had that dream" Harry whispered  
"what dream?"  
"Why am I even talking to you? You'll make fun of me tomorrow anyway"  
"No I won't. No matter how terrible I am, i won't get someone to trust me and then throw it in their face" Draco sounded sincere, so Harry believed him and calmed down" i know I'm scum, but that is beyond me Harry"  
"Harry? Since when do you call me that?"  
"It's your name isn't it?"  
"Well, yes"  
"So, are you going to tell me about your dream?"  
"Promise you won't laugh at me or mock me in public because of it?"  
"I won't. What was it about?"  
"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What was I doing on your dream?"Draco asked, his heart in his throat"

"Well, in the dream, you visited me in the hospital and told me to get well soon. You also said that- that-"  
"That?" Draco asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, that you loved me and school won't be the same without me. You- you touched my face and kissed my forehead and stuff. But that's something that can only happen in a dream so don't freak out ok?"Harry finished, not daring to look at Draco. The other boy was yet to make a comment. He seemed to have frozen on the grass. Slowly, Harry turned to look at him and Malfoy? Looking straight up into the skies, mumbled "it wasn't a dream"

"What?"Harry asked, still staring at Draco's profile  
Draco turned to him and said "I said, it wasn't a dream. I was in the hospital that day during supper when no one was there. When that bludger hit you, i became scared. And then that teacher vanished you bone. I was worried. i didn't know I cared a great deal about you till then." he looked up at Harry then "is that the reason why you've been acting confused since?"

"Well, wouldn't you?"

"If I thought was a dream, no."

"I woke up and felt my whole face tingling. And the part where you kissed felt like some sort of abnormal energy has been passed through it. The tears were still in my hair. I tried to think of it as a dream but it felt too real and when you didn't hex me after the other time, as well as me catching you staring at me without a sneer, everything. Everything was confusing" he was sitting up now, staring down at Draco.

Draco looked away, vulnerable, for the first time since Harry had met him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear all that. You don't have to like me back you know? i'm not forcing you. And I don't want you to be confused about it anymore" Draco finished and looked up into the beautiful green eyes of Harry Potter.

Harry smiled down at him "Draco-"

"Draco?"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Good. Draco, i don't think I'll ever be truly convinced when it comes to you but, you won't have to force me to love you. I'm already there"

"What?"

"I think that I love you too, though I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. I don't know when, why or how it happened but I started caring about how you feel and wanted to see you everyday. I smile every morning because I know I'll be seeing you, and even when you were making my life miserable, I smiled at the ridiculousness of it all."

"I'm glad I amuse you" Draco mumbled.

Harry held his chin and pulled his face up "I think you're an adorable git too" Draco blushed "mind if I kiss you?"

Draco couldn't speak. He simply nodded and Harry leant down to brush his lips against Draco's. He'd seen people kissing and touching on TV and he was a little nervous . "i can't believe I'm kissing Draco Malfoy, can you believe it?"

"I've had enough time to imagine it, but I'm not the one kissing Draco Malfoy" Draco smiled. Harry kissed him again, noting that it was time for the touching. Draco responded sloppily and Harry moaned in surprise "Harry I'm not ready for the other stuff."

"You've not imagined this part yet?"Harry smiled "don't worry, nothing's going to happen. We're just kissing"

"But I'm err-"

"oh I understand" Draco blushed

"You're twelve. I don't think it's a problem if we don't do anything about it" Harry reassured him and kissed him again. He lay on his back and pulled Draco close for a cuddle. It felt nice. "i have to go now. Ron will come looking for me soon and I'd rather he didn't see us like this"

"Are you umm..."

"Ashamed of people knowing about us? No. I just want to tell Ron first. He's my best mate and I don't think he likes you very much"

"Okay. Does he always find you when you go out to think?"

"Not always but today he will"

"Why?"

"Hermione's been petrified"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You wouldn't know who the heir of Slytherin is, would you?"

"You think it's me?"

"Well, you were our first guess. But we kind of crossed you off already so don't worry. "

"Suspect. You mean suspect. But it's not me and I don't know anything about that"

"That's fine. I just wanted to seal that link. Ron and I have somewhere to go first but I'm going to stop this. Find that chamber on my own if it comes to that, but I can't sit and wait for someone to die"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't "know but I will"

"I believe you will" Draco smiled and sat up."Now get up and leave before Ron makes history as the youngest wizard to suffer a stroke." sitting up as he spoke

Harry smiled."Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said and kissed him. "Now up. Get up now"

Harry got up, kissed Draco and left, leaving a smiling Draco behind.


	4. Ron:

As expected, Harry met Ron right outside the Quiddich pitch and they headed back, not even daring to imagine what would have happened if Ron had walked in on that scene.

They visited Hermione the next day and found a note in her palm explaining that there was a basilisk in the chamber of secrets. Even petrified, Hermione managed to be brilliant.

They'd overheard a conversation that implied Ginny had been taken, without really meaning to and had decided immediately to go and find her.

Harry owled Draco and headed out to find the chamber of secrets with Ron and Professor Lockhart whom they'd blackmailed, or coerced, into joining them.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco kept staring at the Gryffindor table until Pansy whispered: _"He's not here Draco. You can eat. When he comes, I'll let you know"  
How annoying!_ Draco thought. The owls came, and to his surprise, he had mail. He saw a very red drawing of a heart beating wildly at the back of the letter and knew immediately that it was Harry. Only Harry would be so stupid as to send him a letter with a suggestive red heart beating wildly while cupid stood ready to shoot an arrow into it. Damn Gryffindor!

He left to go and find an empty classroom. There's no way he was going to risk reading it at the Slytherin table. He tore the note open and read:

Draco,  
I think we found the Chamber of Secrets and we know what's inside. Hermione says it's a Basilisk and it kills whoever sees it's eyes but we still have to go because Ginny's been taken and well, we can' just sit around and wait. I don't know if I'll survive this but Dumbledore once told me 'help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. Please be safe. I'll miss you. Well as much as I can with death 2 seconds away...I love you.

-H

Draco sighed. That hadn't taken long. How had Harry done that? He remembers clearly McGonagall telling them they combed through the entire castle and found nothing but Harry'd found it of course. And as usual, he had to go save the world.

Harry Potter. Why did he have to fall for the idiot, of all people?

Later that day, Harry came back after one more encounter with Voldemort he could have taken a rain check on. He felt exhausted hut didn't complain when he was summoned to Dumbledore's office. They'd been talking for a while when Lucius Malfoy came in and made snide remarks. He managed to free Dobby, who had come in with the man, and it infuriated Lucius. Hell the man nearly killed him. He had to commend himself on his impeccable acting skill as he feigned surprise at knowing what family Dobby served.

Draco saw his father walking towards him, more furious than he'd ever seen him "Father, Is anything the matter?"

"You stay away from Harry Potter. Do you hear me?"

"What? Why? What did he do now?"Draco asked, somehow relieved that the idiot was still alive

"He freed Dobby"

Draco nearly smiled. "That's impossible. He can't do that. How did he do that?"

"Long story. Just stay far away from him" he said and stormed off, his cloak billowing behind him. Draco turned and headed in the direction his father had come from. He saw Harry speaking with Dobby and called out "Harry!"Harry turned around and smiled at him. They moved cautiously towards each other and kissed frantically. They pulled back _"How dare you write such a letter?_ Draco said, almost in tears _"How could you do that?"_

"I'm sorry. But, I got you a souvenir" Harry said cheerily, hoping to lighten Draco's mood

"A souvenir?"Draco's face lit up. Whoo ... that worked.

"Yeah Dobby. I freed him"

"I know. My dad told me, and I'm telling you he wasn't thrilled"

"Oh your Dad just stole my thunder."

"Stole your thunder? What's that?"

"Long story"

"Okay. So how did you manage to free Dobby?"

"It's a long story"

"That's the second time you're saying that. And it's the same thing my dad told me. I need details"

"Okay. To cut a long story short, He put a journal that belonged to Voldemort in Ginny's stuff in Diagon alley so they used Ginny to do some things. When I met your dad and Dobby, I put a sock in the book and gave it to your father"

Draco nodded in understanding "so he gave it to Dobby and when he opened it, he thought it was from Father?"

"Yes. And then he tried to kill me. Oh and he said I'll meet the same sticky end my parents met"

"Don't pay him heed. It's not going to happen if we get a say in that, and we do. We can stop it" Draco smiled fondly at him, caressing his cheek. "You're very smart. And brave too" and kissed him

"Eeww...what are you doing?"Ron asked as he walked in on them, clutching his neck as if he was choking on disgust.

"Kissing" Draco replied simply

Ron turned to Harry "Do you mind telling me what's going on here mate?"

"Draco and I are seeing each other"

"Of course you're seeing-"

"He meant that I'm his boyfriend" Draco said and grinned wickedly

"But Harry, mate, you're not even gay"

"I think I am because I really love him. And it doesn't feel weird when we kiss"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important at the time. And as for me dating Draco,

"Draco?"

Harry sighed. "Malfoy. I wanted to tell you but then Hermione was petrified and Ginny went missing and it all seemed so important"

"Okay I can deal with that but answer me this truthfully" Ron said with a frown

"What?"

"Who will..." he scratched his head. "oh..How did Fred call it? Oh yes. Who's bottom?"

"Ron, we're twelve!"Harry said, blushing fiercely

"I just want to know"

"we haven't tried that yet, but I think that'll be me" Draco supplied with a blush that rivaled Harry's

"Oh that's a little calming to know" Harry smiled at Ron and kissed Draco lightly. "I have to go and bath before supper" Both Ron and Draco said "okay" Draco turned to Dobby "oh and Dobby, the next time you try to save him, don't use such drastic measures OK?"

"Ok" Dobby said and vanished

Draco turned to leave when Ron grabbed his arm "If you hurt him, I don't care how crooked or broken my wand is, I'll hex your balls so far into your stomach, Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Draco said with a grin, wondering again why it had to be Harry. But when he thought of all the people he knew, Harry seemed to be perfect in all aspects-maybe except the friends department. And at least his friends are loyal-He smiled again. Definitely the perfect one for him.

The end.

AN::: hopefully, it was fun to read…


End file.
